Rishid
by LimeChia
Summary: Rishid speaks of his past. What he did for Malik. Hints of shounen ai/shoujo ai.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope dont owe Yu-Gi-Oh, but i might have some shounen jump soon ^.~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Otogi Loves Honda  
  
Honda Loves Otogi  
  
Yuugi loves Yami  
  
Yami loves Yuugi  
  
Ryou loves Bakura  
  
Bakura loves Ryou  
  
Malik loves Marik  
  
Marik loves Malik  
  
Katsuya loves Seto  
  
Seto loves Kastuya  
  
Mai loves Anzu  
  
Anzu loves Mai  
  
Haga loves Ryuzaki  
  
Ryuzaki loves Haga  
  
But who do i love? i am but a background person, you wouldnt of even noticed me. I protected Malik when he was young. From the spirt of his sennen item. and what does he go and do, falls in love with that hatred created spirt. I hate them all. They are all under 18. And still they continue to shove it in the faces of all. Most people, including their guardians. Sugoroku is disapointed in Yugi. Jounouchi-san has chucked Katsuya out. He went at live at Kaiba mansion. Oh Ra i sound like mother. Not that will ever happen, for Ra's sake im a guy. I was taken in by Mrs Ishtahl. I was to be the one to be scar-ed with the pharoahs memory, if a male wasnt born, but 4 years after i was taken in Malik was born. Mrs Ishtahl died shortly after. When Malik reached his tenth year i volintered to be scar-ed insted. but Ishtahl-san wouldnt hear of it. he didnt acept me as an Ishtahl, i was just a lowly slave to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The was Rishido by the way. im gonna do a lot of stuff on him. so look to see if this is updated. please review. 


	2. Mrs Ishtahl

Disclaimer: i dont own Yu-Gi-Oh! but you just wait my prettys *cackles  
  
Oh and S. A. Bonasi, thank you so much for the horrible image you gave me of Malik and Rishido, *shudders* how can Malik-sama go with Rishido, i have nothing against him, but he's like Malik's best friend, he's a brother to Malik. Infact Malik was raised to think of Rishido as his half brother  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
When i was young Mrs Ishtahl took care of me, she was so kind. And pretty too, with long black hair and lavender eye's. like Isis-san except with Malik's eye's but really clear. i dont know how to explain, but she was the one i lived for. i didnt love her in that sense of the word, no she was the only mother i knew of. Ishtahl-san was only loving to Mrs. Ishtahl, he always ranted and raved at the servents. it was funny, unless the anger was directed at you!  
  
I had a quiet enjoybale childhood, look after loved, everything i wanted. when i was six Mrs.Ishathl became pregnant, i didnt understand at that age, But Mrs. Ishtahl exlained in a simple way that soon i might have a brother or sister. As luck would be, Isis-san was born, she was a happy child always laughing and smiling, Mrs. Ishtahl was relive she had a daughter, she didnt say anything but i noticed, she didnt want her child going threw 'that ritual' as she called it.  
  
Mrs Ishtahl was tired after Isis-san was born, she slept for hours and only woke to feed Isis-san, it happened for the first 6 months, then she was back to her orignal self. She played with me and Isis-san. Also she started to teach me, at first is was simple things lik reading and writing then it got to math and science. She made lessons fun, and even Isis, after learning to talk joined in with the lessons.  
  
As i was coming up to my tenth bithdayi heard one of the searvants talking about how Ishtahl-san was going to do the ritual on me if Mrs. Ishtahls next child was not a boy. I knew as did everyone that Mrs. Ishtahl wasnt strong enough to carry another child but shje insisted , and when i was at the age of nine and a half, Mrs. Ishtahl was shownng her pregnacy, she slept most day, only waking up to throw up in the early days, but then she got bigger and weaker.  
  
She couldnt get out of bed sometimes, and i did everything for her, Everyone was worried and that included Ishtahl-san, he got one of the Servants who was trained as a doctor to look her over, It wasnt good, Isis- san was getting upset as she couldnt see her mother for days upon end, i kept her amused, by playing ball, teaching her stuff, but one day she broke down cring for her mother, Ishtahl-san came in the room glared at me and picked up Isis-san and took her to see Mrs. Ishtahl.  
  
i didnt follow in fear of what Ishtahl-san could do to me. A month after that, Malik-sama was born, it was joyous day, Mrs. Ishahl had finally born a boy, but soon after she fell in to a fever, she was in a bad way, A week after Malik-sama was born Mrs.Isshtahl died in her sleep, Everyone was shocked, she was on the way to recovery, to die so suddenly, I locked myself up in a small room and cried myself to sleep.....  
  
Owari Chapter 2 


End file.
